RWBY Harem x Male Reader Lemon
by trinitysevenfanneko
Summary: This is my story from Wattpad
1. Chapter 1

Hi, so this is the first act out of at least 10(if I have enough ideas), so if you're new to the world of reader inserts, it mean basically taking one of the characters and shipping them with the reader, and this one is Ruby Rose x M Reader and it's from crescent rose's point of view, but that's going to be explained later.

You and Ruby were lying side by side in the moonlight, and during that magical moment you made a wish, the wish to be able to protect Ruby and be by her side forever. -Small time skip-

You awakened the next morning next to Ruby in her bed, you then noticed you had grown quite a lot since yesterday you then got up and noticed you were not in the form of crescent rose anymore, and were in somewhat of a human form, albeit, your skin was colored to crescent rose's color pallet, but other than that you were very much like a normal human male.

Ruby's P.O.V:

My eyes fluttered open after the hard battle from yesterday, my wounds still hurt, but it was nothing a good strawberry cookie from the best candy shop in the vale couldn't fix... wait... why is there a guy in my bed? Might as well wake him up to ask him, right?

Sorry if it was short, but I'm just letting you get a taste of my writing style, and to show you who (y/n) is in this story, and well see you later!

Hi, this is a pretty fast update, I know, but its cause I have the idea right now, and if I don't use it I'm gonna lose it.

(y/n)'s P.O.V:

(Shake)... (Shake)(Shake)... I opened my eyes slowly."

"Oh, hi Ruby! So, how did you sleep last night, after the grim battle?"

"Wow... I must be a whole lot more tired than I thought if I'm seeing things."

"Ruby... you aren't seeing things, it's me! Your scythe! You know? Crescent Rose?"

"No look, (y/n), I kinda guessed that from the color your skin has, but how?"

"Oh, that? It's because yesterday I made a wish, to be able to protect you all the time and be by your side!"

"Ok... give me a moment to understand, you're my scythe?"

"Yup!"

"Okay, but I want proof..."

"Sure Ruby, look! (Turns into scythe, then turns back to human form) see?"

"(y/n) shhhhh... you're going to wake the other members of the team up!"

"Too late dunce, we heard the whole conversation."

"Hey Ruby! Say, who's this hot guy?"

"Oh, hey Yang! Oh and this guy? That's Crescent Rose! My scythe!"

"Everybody, could you please calm down? I'm trying to read a book."

"Sure kitty-cat."

"Kitty-cat?"

"Well yeah since you're obviously a faun- whoa!"

And that's when I tumbled of the bed, and landed headfirst on the ground...and blacked out.

(y/n)'s P.O.V:

When I finally woke up, after being in a coma like state and having a crazy coma dream, I felt something... soft on my lips? I opened my eyes, and saw Ruby asleep on me possibly because she fell asleep while kissing me, so I decided to wake her up, with unexpected results. Instead of getting back up and acting flustered or anything, she parted for a moment, checked if Yang was anywhere close, cause if she saw she probably would be extremely pissed, and then she just leaned back into the kiss, while blushing, and letting out small moans, and at first, I tensed up, and even contemplated taking her off, but then, I remembered that she DID literally make me(Best Reason Ever!) so I just leaned back into the kiss, and it ended up that it continued like this for about an hour, or at least until Professor Ozpin , Oobleck, and Port came to check in on me, and a few students who wanted to see how it was even possible for this to happen.

"Ummm... Are we interrupting something here Ruby?"

And just then I saw Ruby turn as red as the flower she was named for and get off me, while I just contempted with sitting up and wiping the saliva that had dribbled out of our mouthes off my own, and Ruby did the same.

"No Professor Ozpin, you aren't really interrupting anything, because it didn't have the time to happen" I muttered under my breath

, also, at the same time I heard some things the students were saying, like whoah, is Ruby seriously making out with her own scythe? and stuff like that.

Are you really sure nothing was happening there? No wait don't say anything, I just came to say, that even though you are made of metal and everything, it appears your body still has the qualities of a human one, and with that you have some human weaknesses, so I just came to say that Ruby, you and (y/n) have the day off to recuperate from that fall, and with that, i'm going to leave the students to you so they can ask you their questions,oh also, Ruby, can you come here for a second?

Hey, (y/n) an I see your hand? Asked a guy with black hair with a pink streak in I told him and right when I told him that, he started flexing it and flexing my arm ... hey (y/n), what did you do exactly for this to happen? Well one night after a big fight with grimm, i made a wish, the wish to be able to protect Ruby, and be by her side forever too, and then, the next morning, i woke up in Ruby's bed beside her,and that's pretty much how it happened. Oh cool, but i'm just wondering, can you still become a weapon?Even though you're already a weapon in yourself, since you could literally grab a charging boarbatusk and just throw it. Oh yeah sure, I can still become a weapon, look! (becomes weapon for a second, then goes back to human form) Nice, well then, I'm going to leave you and Ruby alone, so, see you later!

Ruby's P.O.V:

I was in the hallway, while (y/n) was being questioned by Ren. So, how did that happen exactly? asked Professor Ozpin. Well... For the week he was out, we pretty much played truth or dare all the time, and it ended up that Yang dared me to kiss (y/n) on the lips, so I just to my chance and kissed him, but it ended up, when i saw him out cold, I kissed him then started crying, and I pretty much cried myself to sleep on him, then he woke me up, I got off him , checked if Yang was anywhere close, then restarted kissing him, and then we were there for about an hour, just pretty much kissing the whole time, or atleast until you came. So from that I can take it that all you did was make out, and that nothing else happened? Yeah pretty much. Very well, but one thing, next time you do this, get a room. Okay Professor Ozpin!

Hey my wonderful readers!, I hoped you liked this act, and as you can probably guess what's coming right? Yup a lemon! It's the first one that I have planned (out of many) and if you don't want to read it, just skip to the act right after the lemon, because anyways it doesn't really affect the story, other than missing the confession and the game of truth or dare that's going to lead up to it, but other than that, you'll be fine.

That night, we had a party, first to celebrate me being"born",and me gaining consciousness again, and secondly, that Yang didn't totally obliterate me when she learned about the kiss.

Ruby's P.O.V:

Okay, so the night of when (y/n) woke up, we had a little party to celebrate, and we had team JNPR over in our dorm which is RWBY'S, and, no surprise there, we played truth or dare,but with one variation, you could say no to answering or doing the dare/truth, but you had to kiss someone as punishment.

(y/n)'s P.O.V:

Okay, so we had team JNPR over and started to play truth or dare, and we started with pyrra. Jaune, truth or . Okay... I dare you to name your at that moment he blushed a whole lot, then taking a deep breath, as if to summon the courage from the air, he said:It's you pyrra...and after an awkward moment, pyrra pounced on Jaune, and kissed him for a pretty long time, then he turned to me and mouthed thanks, as if to thank me for being out so long, which led to this game of truth or dare, and then he turned to Ruby, and dared her to play 7 minutes in heaven with me, and right at that moment, I noticed Yang's eyes turn red, and she glared at me, all I did was smile to Yang with the most perverted eyes I could muster, which made her anger grow, but I didn't care, because Ruby seemed to be looking forward to it too , then Ruby turned to Ren, and say who he loved, but he said no and instead went to kiss norra, and in my opinion, that kiss went pretty far, and then we noticed Jaune and Pyrra sleeping, so we decided to stop there for the night, and then they gave me and Ruby a room for the dare.

Ruby's P.O.V

Me and (y/n) went into my dorm room, and because of the dare, I did the first move, and put him onto my bed, and put myself onto him, like earlier this day, and started to kiss him, and like this morning, I felt him tense up, then start to return the kiss,but this time it was different, he did it with lust, or maybe with love, because of how gently he was doing it, as if he was taking care of a rose bush, and when I realised that, I parted the kiss, and told him: don't go easy on me ,then he smiled, and started to take off my clothes and I started taking off his, and then I started to feel his hands gliding all over my body, and when he reached the junction in between my legs, he started to rub there, and I felt my breath hitch, and then, I pleaded to put it in, and when he did, the ecstasy I felt at that moment , with the small pinch I felt, and the fresh blood coating his member, all culminated to me telling him to thrust faster, and when he did, we restarted kissing, but alot more passionately this time, and then, with the stimulation coming from those two points, I started to moan, and he took that as a signal to continue, but this time he was alot rougher and faster, and we parted the kiss, and I said (y-y/n)! I-I'm going to-! he put his finger on my lips and said me too, and finally, he thrust as deeply as he could, and we we had both recuperated a bit, he pulled out, and we started kissing, not as creator and weapon, but as a couple, and we fell asleep together.

Yang's P.O.V:

Hey, we're back Ruby!...Ruby? As I looked around the room, I noticed two people in Ruby's bed and told myself Oh damn, they actually did it...Yang? Yeah, I'm here can tell Jaune that we did better than the dare, but we still completed Ruby? You had sex with your weapon? No Yang, not weapon... boyfriend.

Well that just happened... this goes to all my awesome readers, thank you for bearing with me and my perverted mind.

Hey peeps, if you're reading this, can you please recommend this to your friends, so that they read this thanks

-timeskiptonextmorning-

Yang's P.O.V:

Seriously Ruby? What? Don't "what" me! You had sex with (y/n) yesterday damnit! Really nya~?Blake, this is in between me and Ruby! Sure dude magnet. . .Weiss Come on Yang, it was Jaune's fault for asking! YEAH, BUT IT'S YOUR FAULT FOR HAVING SEX WITH (y/n) DAMNIT! Oh, let me guess, Yang's screaming at Ruby for having sex with (y/n) yesterday?Because if it was, just saying, (y/n) you're welcome, and Ruby, I know because we could hear you from our dorm. Oh, well sorry Jaune, I hope me and (y/n) didn't stop you from sleeping. DAMNIT PEOPLE! WE HAVE A SERIOUS TOPIC HERE! WHAT IF THEY HAVE A KID! WE KNOW (y/n) HAS HUMAN QUALITIES, BUT WE DON'T KNOW IF HE CAN HAVE KIDS OR NOT! Oh damn, I didn't think of that... I don't even know if I can or not...

-timeskipbroughttoyoubyoreo-

(y/n)'s P.O.V:

Hey cutie, oh hi Yang. So, did you sort it out with professor Ozpin whether I can have kids or not? Yup, and he says you can't, so that should be all good.. Hey (y/n), can I speak to you in private?Sure! You and Yang walked over to an empty room, but you got suspicious when she locked behind you. Yang? What're you doin- your words were cut short by Yang pouncing on you and smashing her lips into yours,and this time it was like when you were recovering you tensed up,but then started to return the kiss, then Yang parted for air, then she smashed her lips onto yours again, but this time, you felt your hands start to glide along her body, and taking her initiative, you licked her lips, which strangely tasted like lemon and she opened her mouth and you started sucking on her tongue, and you parted, once again for air, and then once again, smashed your lips together, but this time, you started taking off her shorts, and she started taking off your shirt. Yang? (y/n)? Your eyes opened wide. Shit... that's Weiss. What the hell are you doing (y/n)! God Damnit! You just fucked Ruby yesterday, and she thinks you're a couple, and this is how you thank her? You go behind her back and make-out with her sister? Wait Weiss! I can explain! Oh yeah? What are you going to explain? How you're taking his shirt off? . .ICE QUEEN. (y-y/n)? Look okay, Yang jumped onto me, but it's my fault for returning the kiss ok! I started everything, even taking her shorts off! So don't blame her! Blame me!

-smalltimeskiptowhenwearen'tindeepshit-

Yang's P.O.V:

It ended up that Weiss didn't shut up about earlier, and that (y/n) had to sleep with me, and I was kind of happy about that but it also completely angered me, so I intended to vent that while hopefully making-out with (y/n) tonight, even though our relationship isn't really the best...but look, I got us a separate room for the possible sex tonight.

And you can guess, a whole new lemony fresh scene coming right up!

Ok, so in summary, Ruby learnt about the kiss, and since the only person who wanted to sleep with (y/n) after that was Yang she's hoping for the sexy times, and they'll obviously happen, because I'm a pervy pastry puffer :-

Yang's P.O.V:

-TimeskiptowhenYangand(y/n) areinthebed-

Sooo... (y/n), wanna continue the kiss from earlier? Uhhhh... Sure? He said right before I put my lips on his, during the first seconds, as always, he tensed up, but the he started to return both the hug and the kiss, as in which I was kindof surprised to feel his hands gliding over my body, and start to take my shorts off, so I started to take his shirt off in response, and when his shirt and my shorts were off, he started to take off my shirt, and then I started to take his shorts off, and I was left with my bra and panties (pantsu ;) and he was left in his (f/c) boxers , and we continued to kiss, all the while undressing ourselves slowly, and deepening the kiss, I licked his lips, causing him to open his mouth, starting the tongue wrestling, and then we parted, only linked by a small trail of spit, and then I went down to his big throbbing member, and teased him, saying aroused are we? But he told me that I wasn't any better, since my panties were completely soaked through, causing me to slightly blush, before starting to give him a blow-job which caused him to curl his toes from the insane amout of pleasure that gave him, and when he came in my mouth, I just gulped it down in two small gulps, and then moved up and started kissing him again (but not before I was sure there was no more cum in my mouth), and then he put his member in me, which caused me to moan very slightly, but when he noticed there was no blood, I guessed by his puzzled expression, that he was wondering why I wasn't a virgin, and then I surprised him by telling him, How do you think I got my bike? By paying for it? Look I barely have enough money to pay for being here with all the additional expenses! And that made him have an extremely puzzled but then surprised and slightly disgusted expression, but then he got over it, and just pulled me back down and restarted kissing me, but sucked on my tongue, then parted for a few seconds and told me, I'm still wondering why your mouth tastes like lemon every time I kiss it, and then just restarted kissing me, again, but this time, the stimulation from the two points, namely my tongue and my clit, caused to moan louder and louder, and with a faster and faster tempo too, and then, we finally came together, and he pulled out and started to put his (f/c) boxers, so that if anyone came, they wouldn't suspect a thing...

-time skip to the next morning -

DERP NOPE, that's for the next act peeps, also, im not really planning any lemon scenes for now, because I'll have to find a plan to make (y/n) warm up to Blake and Weiss, but probably Blake first, because even though it isn't mentioned, Blake was too zoned out on her book to notice Weiss saying (y/n) was making out with Yang, so she doesn't know, but we'll have to tell her a one point...but anyways thanks for reading, my awesome readers!

(y/n)'s P.O.V:

So the next morning, I woke up to a Yang who was millimetres away from my face , so I woke her up, and when she noticed how close our faces were she leaned to kiss me, and we lay there kissing for about half an hour, when we heard footsteps coming to our dorm. Hey you dolt- Are you really trying to make me believe nothing happened last night? We aren't deaf you know, right?Come on, this time you aren't getting away with it! Come with me, and you're going to tell her yourself, and it's not my problem if it ends badly okay! Come Weiss, I can just tell Ruby myself right? Yang, stop trying to cover for (y/n)!

-timeskip-

Ruby's P.O.V:

An awkward silence hung in the air in between me and (y/n), and any attempt made to talk about the issue was quickly shot down.I couldn't really feel anything other than the ice cold stares that Weiss was giving me and (y/n),and the lust I felt for (y/n), but I knew that jumping on each other and making out wasn't going to solve anything, it was only going to postpone the inevitable, which was talking about him making out and having sex with Yang, so to speed up the process and be able to satisfy the lust I felt was to make the others leave the then (y/n), as if reading my mind asked the others to leave, but for a different reason. He was giving me the most lustful look I have ever seen, and he seemed to be ready to pounce at any second, and start kissing some reason, that aroused me alot, and he seemed to understand that. Okay, so um... I'm sorry for making out with Yang... But you already noticed how I act when a girl comes onto me, and starts doing that, I literally lose my mind, and I start doing stuff without thinking about the consequences, so I'm extremely sorry... (y-y/n)... Ye- He was interrupted by me pouncing on him, and kissing him, and at first, due to the situation, at first, he was extremely tense, and even pushed me off, and told me, right now isn't the time to be doing this, but when I wriggled out of his grip, and restarted kissing him, he shut up, and started to return the kiss, and the hug. Then when Weiss started to worry because it was so quiet, she opened the door, and then quickly closed it again after she noticed what was happening, and she probably telling her self that the problem was resolved because I heard steps going away.

Weiss' P.O.V:

The second I looked into the room, I noticed them still on their chairs talking, and I stood there looking for quite some time, then I heard (y/n) say sorry, and I felt the tension in the air go from simple frustration, to sexual frustration, and I saw Ruby jump onto (y/n) and start kissing him, and at first, he did what I wanted him to do, push her off and say, right now isn't the time to do this, but when I saw Ruby fall back down and restart kissing him, he returned it and then I told myself, that even if I wanted to stop them, I wouldn't be able to keep them off eachother, and if I couldn't, no one could.

So yay! We patched things up with Ruby and Weiss at the same time! but just saying, I'm planning to do at least 2 volumes, and as you can guess, in the first one, it's Ruby and Yang, in the second one it's Blake and Weiss (it's gonna happen in that order too you know) and if this gets enough views, I might do Pyrrah and Norra in the third one, and if that one does really good, I might do the other teams too.

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_Really big time skip-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Blake's P.O.V:

Okay...so today is (y/n)'s birthday, since we're October 29 and we're going to celebrate it together in the dorm, but Weiss is looking forward to it a whole lot more than I thought... Wait, does Weiss have a crush on (y/n)? Oh well, I'm going tohave to ask her to know during the traditional game of truth or dare + spin the bottle that we play every time it's somebody's birthday, and while you might think that's just a really good excuse to get Weiss or me to kiss (y/n), even though he would very probably enjoy that we're just going to have to wait for tonight.

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_timeskipbroughttoyoubyBlake-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

(a/n): right now, they're at night at the beginning of the party

(y/n)'s P.O.V:

I was expecting it, but it turns out we're going to celebrate my birthday, and it turns out I get presents too, two small ones, and one big one labelled open after party, so I thought sure why not? And with that, we started by playing spin the bottle, question of setting the mood, and Blake started by spinning it, (btw team JNPR is there too) ,and then it landed on...me... wait.. me? You can't be serious, i just straightened things up with Ruby last we-. My thoughts were cut short by a pouncing Blake... or should I say a pouncing cat? Just when I finished that thought, Blake had started to shyly lower her lips towards mine. But instead, I sat up to kiss her and she started hugging me, so I just returned the hug all the while kissing, and that's when I felt a cat-like tongue licking my lower lip, literally asking for entry, and I responded by opening my mouth, and wrestling with her tongue (if you didn't understand it means a french kiss), and at that moment I lay myself on the floor and then she started to suck on my tongue, and then we got split up by Weiss, even though there still was a little string of saliva connecting us, then Blake sat down next to me, and I span the bottle, and what do you know! It landed on Wiess! Well I'm amazingly lucky toda-. Once again, I was interrupted by a girl pouncing on me and smashing her lips onto mine , but this time, it was different, Blake's mouth had tasted like cinnamon, Yang's had tasted like lemon, Ruby's tasted like strawberries, but Weiss', Weiss' tasted like mint, and that was just so surprising, that I decided, to lick her lower lip, just to see if it still tasted like mint, and she opened her mouth, and started to hug me, and as if to lock us together, I hugged her back, and started sucking on her tongue, but after another 5 seconds of that, we parted for air, and we were about to kiss again when Jaune pulled us apart and said, those two kisses were a whole lot more than kisses, and then , whispered to me, you one lucky son of a bitch (y/n), and after that, Weiss sat down next to me, blushing red as a tomato, and surprisingly, even redder than Ruby! Just then, Weiss leaned over, and I turned to her, and I thought it was to kiss me, but it actually was to tell me this, Hey, (y/n), your mouth tasted like rose nectar. Seriously? Yup. Weiss, yours tasted like min- And once again I was interrupted by a girl kissing me, and it once again was Weiss, and she parted for a second and told me, hey,(y/n), since rose nectar tastes so good, and I love the taste of it, I'm just going to continue okay? she whispered. Sure! I responded, and then we locked lips ... and tongues , again, and once again, it was our mutual need for oxygen which made us part, and get separated. By that moment, we told ourselves that the mood was set enough, we started playing, with Blake and Weiss both set at a safe distance from me, just in case either of them got the idea of kissing me again.

Weiss' P.O.V

As we started playing, I looked at (y/n), and felt a great feeling of lust and need , and I literally stopped myself from jumping on him and making out... but at the same time I'm disgusted by what I did , because of how he cheated on Ruby with Yang, but bizarrely , at the deepest moment of the kiss, I got a wave of memories that weren't even mine , and in those memories, there were a few of them that depicted Yang flirting with (y/n) , and (y/n) thinking it over making literal gears turn in his head, and then he told himself that unless he returned the flirting, it would never stop, so he just accepted it and returned the flirting, and the rest of the memories were of battles and of having sex with Ruby and Yang, memories which I decided not to look at... yet.

Blake's P.O.V:

We started to play truth or dare, and we started with Ren, and he dared (y/n) to kiss me, and he said sure, and he was about to say something else too, but I cut him off when I again literally pounced on him,and started to hug him and kiss him too, but this time, instead of me licking his lips he licked mine, and I also felt his hands glide over me, so I parted for a second, and told him that we're not alone, so he stopped , and just rested his hands on my waist, which made my breath hitch , and also pulled a small suppressed moan from my lips, but the others still heard it, and then something...bizarre happened. Two black wolf ears came out of his hair, as if because we were kissing, he was becoming a faunus too but the process of the ears growing was crazily sped up, and the bow that camouflaged my ears came off too, so it was literally revealed that (y/n) had the power to change to the species of the person that his skin touched the most, and proximity decided how fast it was, and the ways that made it the fastest were making out, and having se- just then, my breathing hitched again when he started to caress my cat ears, for seemingly two reasons, one to see if they were real, and two, for definitive proof that I was a faunus, then his hands went back down my back, but this time, he was literally massaging my back, literally making me melt into his hands and it ended up that I was so relaxed after that, that he took me off of him, and princess carried me to my bed and put me down, which just prompted me to kiss him again, but this time, it was alot faster, since we just sucked on each other's tongues for ten seconds then we parted, and he went to sit back down, and I just let him because he would be sleeping with me tonight anyways.

(y/n)'s P.O.V :

After Blake and me finished that, I combed through my hair with my hands and felt two ears, and I was about to ask Blake if this was because of her, and it turned out she was out cold, because of the slow movement up and down that her chest was doing, so I just sat back down, and since it was my dare, I dared Pyrra to kiss Jaune, and like me and Blake, it went out of control pretty fast, so in between kisses, Pyrra dared Weiss to kiss me, and I said, Uh actually, thanks but I'm goo- and then, for literally the fourth time today, I was interrupted by a girl pouncing on me and kissing me, and this time, again , instead of normal kissing, Weiss went directly for the lips, just to be able to suck on my tongue, which supposedly tasted like rose nectar, but I don't know, since I would have to actually know what it tastes like to tell but anyways, this time my hands started to glide against her body, and this time, settled under her but, which I squeezed a little , to know their texture, and to my delight, hers wasn't small, nor big, instead , it fit perfectly in my hands, and they were firm, and at the second light squeeze, which made her moan, yet, she made no effort to camouflage it, she just moaned freely, but just then as she started to hug me, I noticed the ears weren't gone, since they were turned to the big box the whole time, from which I heard a small shuffle, which made me use the massage trick that I used on Blake to relax her, after which I just took her off, at which point I noticed she was sleeping in my arms, so I just tucked her into her bed, and after instead of going to sit down, with Jaune , because Pyrra was asleep right next to him, asked me, Hey man... or um... Faunus I guess, because of the ears, you've got to teach me that massage trick you used on Blake and Weiss, and then I told him sure man, just get on me and i'm gonna show you how! So he got on me, and I showed him all the nerve clusters and muscles I pressed to put them in such a deep state relaxation, almost a trance even, and it ended up he just fell asleep on me, since he was so tired, and his aura was really low too and since it was 04:20 too so we just decided to call it a night, and then, since I heard her say it, I went into Blake's bed , and the second I laid down, she smashed her lips onto mine...

(y/n)'s P.O.V:

Since it was after the party, I opened my gifts, Weiss' was a jar of rose nectar, which I tasted then realized and said out loud, Well hey what do you know, my mouth actually does taste like rose nectar! But Weiss, I think you're gonna want this more than me, cause I got my own stash right here in my mout- Weiss interrupted me by sticking her lips onto mine, and also by putting her tongue in my mouth, I let us stand there for a minute then I used the relaxation trick, and then, I princess carried her to her bed, and laid her down, but not after one more passionate kiss, and I went to open Blake's present... oooh mechanical grade grease! Nice! Now I'm going to be able to have my weapon form all greased up! (Dem innuendos tho) than- Then suddenly, Blake smashed her lips onto mine, and told me, shhhh let me thank you instead... wait why can I hear your thoughts Blake? Well look (y/n) people of the same species especially faunus, in rare cases can hear other's thoughts if they let them... but there has to be skin contact for it to work, but if we were... let's say, holding hands , you wouldn't understand everything I'm thinking, but since we're kissing like this, it counts like deep contact, and I can relay my thoughts directly to you, but since you're literally an artificial faunus, I think this is your semblance (y/n)! Oh, that's nice, I found out what my semblance is while making out! Oh, we don't just have to be making out (if only author-chan could shut up about of thoughts). At that moment we parted for air, and she started to hug me, and for a second I tensed up as her hands went to rest on my waist, and I started to let my hands glide over her body, and one of my hands went to rest on her waist, and the other went to rest on her ears, caressing them, pulling a pretty loud moan from her lips, and then she put her lips back on mine, and this time again I felt a cat-like tongue on my lips, and when we started to wrestle with each other's tongues, through her thought's, she told me, wow (y/n) , I know you're a wolf faunus now, but I didn't expect the transformation to be this advanced, since you already have your natural strength + the one you gained, but now you also have a wolf-like tongue! But I'm not gonna lie, it actually feels pretty good! she thought as we parted for air, and this time, I licked her lips, and that pulled a small moan from her lips, either from being surprised from the feeling, or simply liking the feeling I thought as I started to suck on her tongue, and at that moment, a pleasant wave of cinnamon wash over my tongue, and we parted, and she told me, I never really got what your mouth tasted like, and then I told her, here, this is what it tastes like, rose nectar! She dipped her pinkie in it and tasted it, and almost instantly jumped right back on me, hugging me with her one of her arms around my neck, and the other around my waist, and I did the same putting one arm around her neck and one around her waist, then she put her lips back on mine, and instead of either one of us sucking on eachother's tongues, we sucked on eachother's tongues, and the taste of rose nectar and cinnamon mingled together into one new undescribable taste, and I heard Blake moan(... or actually meow, since I remembered that when she sleeps she meows) from how good our saliva tasted when it mixed , and then we parted, and we joined one last time for an intense kiss, and then I did the massage trick, and I tucked her in to her bed, but not completely, since I would probably be joining her soon anyways, and with that, I went to open the big box, and when I did, I saw Ruby jump on me and start to kiss me, again (you really do love kissing scenes do you author-chan?) and once again, instead of cinnamon, this time it tasted like strawberries , and I once again let my hands glide over Ruby's petite figure, in contrast with Blake , who was about as tall as me , so I had to pick Ruby up to get her to my height, and because of that, she was on her tip-toes and then brought her legs up to the point of having them around my waist, and she wrapped her arms around my neck , and I let my hands go around her waist to hold her up, and then she brought up one of her hands up to my ears, and started to pet them, as I had seen her do to Zwei , her dog , and that surprisingly enough, made my breathing hitch , but not from surprise , as it had earlier , but from the pleasure that being pet strangely provided, and that made me feel like giving her pleasure too, so I licked her lip , literally begging for entry , and at that moment, I heard something that sounded like a suppressed chuckle , and I asked her , why did you chuckle? Well first of all , because you're a faunus, and also because your tongue tickled my lower lip , she said before smashing her lips back onto mine, and , this time again, I licked her lip , but this time, instead of chuckling , she opened her mouth , and I started to suck on her tongue making her moan from the feeling my wolf-like tongue gave her , and then I let us be there like that for another ten seconds , then I massaged her and let her hang, limply in my arms , still kissing , then I parted , and lay her down on her bed, and went to check if there was anything left in the box, and suddenly to my... expectations that were proven correct , Yang jumped on me , and once again , as I expected , started to kiss me , and I simply contempted with returning the kiss and hugging her , that she happily returned , and as I let my hand glide over her body, I felt bare skin , and I parted and looked at Yang's body , and to my surprise, she was completely naked , save her bra and panties , but other than that , she was completely , utterly naked. Then I told her:Why are you naked? If anyone wakes up and sees us , they're going to think we were doing foreplay , and gonna think we were gonna have sex! Too late lover boy. Lover boy? That's new, especially for you Weiss! Just then she blushed extremely red to about the shade the rose nectar had , and then she went back to sleep , and Yang went back to her bed , and I went to Blake's , and the second I went in , she turned around , and started to hug/kiss me...

And the rest is for the next act!

(y/n)'s P.O.V :

As I lay in Blake's bed with Blake cuddling into me, and kissing me at the same time, I hugged her around the waist , which made her tense up and straighten out , which was the effect I wanted it to have , I started to kiss her back , she literally shoved her tongue in my mouth , which made me tense up , but I soon started to suck on hers , as she sucked on mine , I felt the tastes mingle as they had earlier , but now , I literally craved it , so I made myself make as much saliva as I could , and I think Blake was tuned in to my thoughts, 'cause she did the same thing as me , which made saliva dribble out of our mouthes as a consequence of that but we didn't care , and we continued like this for about an hour , then we both fell asleep kissing, me with one of my hands on her ears and my other arm around her hips , and she was in the same position.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_TIMESKIPTOTHENEXTDAY-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

Blake's P.O.V:

When I woke up the next morning , I suddenly realized someone had their arm around my waist , a hand on my ears (cat ears) , and their lips on mine , though they felt strangely metallic , and cold. When I opened my eyes , I saw it was (y/n) , and that made me tense up so much , it woke (y/n) up , and when he too opened his eyes , and quickly took back his arms , and then I remembered what had happened yesterday , I told him , no no , it's okay , he carefully put his arms back , and I put mine in the same position he had his , and I shyly brung my lips to his , and when our lips joined , he slowly brought my body closer to his, and I did the same , and I felt his hand start to caress my ears , carefully at first , but a bit rougher and faster , when I did the same , going a bit rougher and faster too , which pulled a soft meow from my lips, which I made no attempt to suppress , and which , to my surprise , also pulled a small howl , which sounded like when a wolf howls to the moon , but alot more quietly , from his lips , which obviously surprised him too , because of the fact that his eyes were wide open and staring at me , but then his eyes closed slowly when I restarted to kiss him , and mine did too , because I was just as surprised as he was , but what surprised me most , was when I started to tune in to his thoughts , I heard him thinking about my body , and how he loved it that I was about as tall as him , compared to Ruby , who had to wrap her legs around his waist to have a decent angle to kiss her at , and at that moment , I heard him think , hey Blake , I know you're listening to my thoughts by the way , and I want to suggest something , how about we go to the roof , and look at the sunrise? Sure, why not I thought back, and then we both started to get up slowly when Weiss said so, where are you two going this early in the morning? And I responded Up to the roof to watch the sunrise Then Weiss told me Okay, as long as it doesn't end in sex, I'm fine with it.

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_TIMESKIPTOWHENTHEY'REONTHEROOF-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

Still Blake's P.O.V:

When we got to the roof , (y/n) told me to follow him , since he supposedly knew the best spot , and it ended up we where on the clock tower for beacon but in a little alcove where we didn't hear the bell , and we sat there. As we were sitting there , I started to inch my hand towards his , and he started to inch his towards mine, and after a few seconds , we were holding hands , and the second I saw the sun start to come up , I thought that this was so crazily romantic , that I literally jumped on him , and started to kiss him ,but this time , we both tensed up when I felt my hands glide over his body , and just like when his hands glide over my body , one hand came to rest on his ears , and my other arm came to rest on his waist , and he did the same , before he started to caress my ears , he parted for a second , and said . There's no need to suppress your meows kitty cat, and then I told him. There's no need for you to suppress your howls either wolfie. Then he started to caress my ears , and I caressed his ears too , and then I shyly brang my lips to his , and the second I did , he laid himself down on the floor , and brought my body close to his , and he licked my lips , and I opened my mouth and he almost instantly started to wrestle with my tongue , and then he relayed one thought to me : I literally crave the taste of your mouth , do you? I answered him with a yes , and soon our saliva was dribbling out of our mouthes and onto the floor , and just then I felt him start to move his arms down from my waist, and came to rest for a few seconds on my thighs , which he massaged a bit which made me meow and with that part for a second , and as his arm was moving back up to my waist , he started kissing my neck , well... actually more of a slight bite than a kiss , and each bite made me meow again and again , louder and louder... until ... Ozpin came through the door at the back of the alcove , and said : I thought you would be here ... (y/n) are you a faunus or something? I responded : Well... It happened yesterday , during a game of truth or dare , He got dared to kiss me , and then it got out of hand , and we started making out , and during that , he became a wolf faunus. Okay.. but aren't you guys natural enemies? Ozpin asked Uhh... well we kind of overlooked that because of... you know ... Lemme guess ... you love making-out with him? Uhhh... Yeah... pretty much. Okay , now lemme get back to what I was going to say, (y/n) , I think your semblance is to be able to change species through skin contact!

_:-_:-_:-_:-TIMESKIPTOAFTERWETELLTHETEAMABOUT(y/n)'SSEMBLANCEATNIGHT_:-_:-_:-_:-_:-

Weiss' P.O.V:

Look, (y/n) since we can't trust you to be with Blake without anything happening, you'll be with me tonight, okay? But... Blake's fun to be wi- He was interrupted by me taking his hand and dragging him over , then telling him , Sure she's fun to be with , but there's some stuff you can't do with a faunus , right? and just then , he seemingly was weighing the pros and cons , then said cinnamon , or mint, cinnamon or mint, then after another five seconds he hesitantly walked over to my side , but I think Blake can hear his thoughts or he relayed them to her , cause I swear , I saw her nod after he looked at her and he then sat down in my bed, and as If waiting for me , he moved himself over to the farthest part of the bed, and I laid down next to him.

_:-_:-_:_:-_:-_:_:-_:-_:_:-_:-_:_:-_:-_:timeskiptolaterthatnight_:-_:-_:_:-_:-_:_:-_:-_:_:-_:-_:_:-_:-_:_:-

Hey peeps , I know this is late , but I'm finishing this now cause I'm pretty forgetful , and I just remembered now.

Weiss' P.O.V:

So me and (y/n) were in bed , and until now , all we did is move closer to each other and fall asleep for sometime like that , then (y/n) took my hand , and told me : Hey , wanna go watch the sunrise ? Yeah sure , why not , and with that , we went up to the alcove on the bell tower , and we sat there , with our bodies close , holding hands , when I hugged him , then when I saw the lust in his eyes , it almost scared me , and I tensed when I felt him smash his lips on mine , and put one arm behind my hips , and one on my shoulder blades , and pull me close , then I relaxed and started to return both the kiss and the hug , and I licked his lips , he opened his mouth , and we started to suck on each-other's tongues and I felt him start to make as much saliva as possible , and I did the same , and I was surprised when it didn't start dribbling on the floor , but instead , (y/n) started to gulp it down from his side , so I did the same , and soon we just went back to normal kissing , but the thing that surprised me the most happened as we were gliding our hands across our bodies. When one of my hands brushed against his ears ( kitsuni ears ) I felt him part , and yip like a fox a bit , but then he came back and I smashed my lips into his this time , and we fell asleep in the alcove in that position , as the sun was coming up.

so derp , but im gonna end it know , and sorry for the plot hole , but this is the end for this act , so nothings going to be explained mkay?

(y/n)'s P.O.V :.

Hey guys! Did you miss us? And it was at that moment that (y/n) knew , that they were going to play truth or dare with him and that he would make out alot tonight and possibly get lucky too, so yay for Yang and Ruby coming back at that exact moment!

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_TIMESKIPTOWHENTHEYSTARTEDPLAYING_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

(y/n)'s P.O.V :

So that night , we invited Coco , Velvet , Blake , and Weiss to play truth or dare that night , since team JNPR and team RY (Ruby and Yang) were out cold in their bunks , and we started with Coco and she looked to be about a inch smaller than me (if you check the wiki , Coco is 6"0" so in this story , (y/n) is about 6"1" but I'm changing the facts , since Blake is 5"5") and she dared Velvet to kiss me , and that's about what she did only better because I was about to protest when: Hey wait a sec- and I was literally pounced on by a bunny , a big bunny that was about to kiss me named Velve- my thoughts were interrupted by Velvet shyly putting her lips on mine and when she felt me tense up , she thought : should I stop? And I thought back : no , it's fine , I was just surprised , and then as I felt her start to hug me slowly , I started to bring her body closer to mine ,and to my great surprise , felt something lick my lips , something like... a tongue? Ummmmm... (y/n)... could you please open your mouth, since your lips taste like rose nectar and that tastes pretty good , and also , because judging from your reaction ,and some of your memories you want to know what my mouth tastes like too right? Uhh yeah actually , and with that thought , I opened my mouth , and she started to wrestle with my tongue as I started to wrestle with hers , and then to my surprise , her tongue and mouth tasted like red velvet cake , which made me hug her harder , and also made my hands glide over her body , and come to rest in their usual positions one on the ears, one arm on the hips , and her's went in the same position and she thought: Hey , I didn't know you were a fox faunus (y/n)! Yeah that's my semblance , it seemingly makes me become a faunus , and it depends on skin contact , and since you're a bunny , I'm a fox , but I used to be a wolf Faunus because of Blake... Because of Blake? Oh yeah... That , long story , but it involves the sun rise , and an alcove on Beacon's clock towe- Come on love birds ! Other people want to play too! Coco yelled , then I saw Velvet roll her eyes , and slowly get off me , but not after another ten seconds of lip lock , and a badly suppressed moan later, she finally got off me , and she gave me a look that said let's do that again later ( in a fore-shadowy type of way) and the way I looked back at her said yeah sure why not?

Coco's P.O.V

After we finally got Velvet offa (y/n) , we restarted playing , and this time ,I noticed that (y/n) was even taller than me! Oh , well , I'll be able to to test his "capacities" later , cause I know , that Velvets gonna dare me to kiss him late- Scratch that , she just did , and I literally jumped on him , and smashed my lips onto his , but I was surprised , surprised to the point of straightening up a bit , when I felt him pet the top of my head , and that seemed to be the result he wanted , since at that moment , he put an arm on my waist , and the other one across my shoulder blades (the bones) , and pulled me close to his body , and just then I licked his lips , and found they tasted like ... Rose nectar? At that moment , he opened his mouth and we both stared to suck each other's tongues , and we lay there for about a minute , then I felt him pass his hands over my body , slowly , and the further he got , the more the tension literally melted out of my body , and at the end I was just limp in his hands , and then I parted and asked him , How the hell d'you do that? I asked , and he just told me , Tricks of the trade! with a devious smile and then he told me Jaune knows how to do it... But he hasn't had practice on five girls, so don't expect him to teach you how anytime soon. Wait... Five girls? I thought as he was taking me offa him.

(y/n)'s P.O.V:

Okay... I'm still surprised by the fact that Coco's mouth tasted like hot chocolate , not that I dislike it , I was just surprised. By now , Coco was daring Weiss to kiss me , and if I knew them , I would tell you that Weiss was going to dare B- my thoughts were interrupted by someone slowly putting their lips on mine, starting to hug me and caress my ears , and I opened my eyes and saw it was Weiss , and I started to hug and kiss back , even though in the back of my head , I was still longing for either Velvet or Blake , because for some reason , I felt like telling Blake all the shit I did, so the second I felt Weiss lick my lips, I let her suck on my tongue , then I used the massage trick , and she went limp , and I took her off me , and , in between yawns , she dared Blake to kiss me , and the second I put Weiss in her bed , and sat back down on the ground , I saw Blake jump , and I caught her as she put her lips onto mine, and I put my hands in the usual position , and started to caress her ears as she was mine , but this time it was alot rougher , and I let my hands glide all over her , and she did the same for me , and this time , I took the initiative , and licked her lips , and I noticed that my tongue had become wolf-like again , and I started to wrestle with her tongue , and we both noticed that the tastes were mingling again , and then I told her with my thoughts: Uhh ... Hey , there's something I gotta tell yo- If it's about how you had sex with Yang and Ruby , and how you also had many make-out sessions with each of the members of our team , I know , and I don't care. Why don't you care? Because I finally know someone who's a faunus , and knows how to defend themselves , and isn't scared to do so. She answered me in our thoughts before restarting to suck on my tongue , and this time , I started to scratch in the back of her ear , and she started to purr , and judging from the smile on her face , she really liked it, to the point of doing the same thing to me , making me purr too , and then , as if to playfully punish her for doing that , I squeezed her butt a bit , and she meowed , then looked back down at me , and smashed her lips back onto mine, then thought Hey? Why d'you do that? Oh... I have my reasons... Looks like I'll have to press you for info huh? If you can withstand what I'm about to do next , sure , ask me all you want, I told her before using the massage trick... Huh? I can't move for some reason.. I looked over to see the other girls passed out on my arms and legs... Wait... Those are all Blake! Damnit Blake! Seriously? Yup, cuz now I've got you right where I want you... She said before smashing her lips right back on mine , and putting her arms in the positiion I usually put mine , and I tried something, which was to tickle the doubles , and when I did , the ones on my arms disappeared , and I brought my arms around Blake , and brought her close to me , and started to lick her lips , while having one arm around her waist , and having the other scratching her in the back of her ears. When she opened her mouth and started to wrestle with my tongue , a switch flipped inside me... and then I told Blake : Hey ... Get offa me , I have an yeah? Is said idea better than this? Yeah ... A whole lot better: look Blake, I'm gonna suggest we play Seven Minutes in Heaven and if Weiss doesn't get in the way, It's gonna happen. Yeah , but other girls are gonna have you before me... Blake? Is that a hint of jealousy I hear in your voice? Yeah, got a problem with tha- our connection was interrupted by Coco once again, but this time it was from her and the others pulling her off me.

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-TIMESKIPTOWHENBLAKESTOPPEDWHINING_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

Velvet's P.O.V :

So we started playing , and since (y/n) is the only guy , we're pretty much fighting to know who goes first , but it ended up I took (y/n)'s hand while they were arguing , and led him to the closet , to have more than seven minutes in heaven with him.

(y/n)'s P.O.V :

So ,me and Velvet just walked into the closet , and the second the door was closed , Velvet put her lips on mine , and I kissed her back , and she went straight to the point , licking my lips , and I opened my mouth , and let my hands glide over her body , but this time they didn't come to rest in their usual positions, and she parted to ask me why , I tripped her and leaned forward , and when she landed on the ground , I sat down on the ground sat her up , and asked her if she was okay , and with small tears in her eyes , she told me yes before pouncing on me , and making me lay down , and let her hands glide all over my body , and I did the same thing , and then my hands came to rest in their usual positions , one on the head , caressing the ears , the other arm on her hips , but this time , instead of simply resting my arm , I dragged my fingers across her stomach , pulling a moan from her lips , and then I did the same thing across the other side before resting my arm on her hips , and then I smashed my lips onto hers , and she licked my lips , I opened my mouth , and just then , I started to suck on her tongue , and just then , the taste that her mouth had reminded me of why I loved her mouth so much , and it made me move the hand I had on her ears to her hips , but all the while tickling her back , which made her moan , and arch her back , which made me take the opening , and go to her neck and kiss it ... at first , then gradually , the kisses became little bites , and the further it changed , the louder Velvet's moans became , and when I heard steps coming , I looked at her neck and noticed I left small red marks on her neck , and then I went back to her mouth and put my lips on hers and my tongue in her mouth , and we started to wrestle with each-other's tongues and when she put her tongue in my mouth and the tastes of red velvet cake and rose nectar mingled , I hugged her hard , and she hugged me back just as hard... and then the door opened.

HERPES DERPES THE REST'S FOR LATER BITCHES(WAI THE FUCK DO I LOVE FUCKING KISS SCENES SO GODDAMN MUCH

:( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( ( :(

Coco's P.O.V:

The second I saw Velvet and (y/n) on the floor , it awakened some kind of rage or lust or something , and all I could think of was being in the same position , but instead of Velvet , it was me , and I just tore Velvet offa him , with some kind of ... Need , animating me . Then I dragged (y/n) outta the closet , and I put him in a chair , like I had been in a few seconds ago , and quickly told Blake : It's my turn right, right? No. Please Blake ... I literally need him I whispered that into her ear, then she sighed, looked over at (y/n), who was looking at her with the same look in his eyes as there was in mine: pure lust and longing, but this time, it wasn't directed towards me, but Blake, and before Blake had the chance to jump on him, I did. But this time , I used the time he was surprised to shove my tongue into his mouth , and start to caress his ears , which made him start to purr , and he went to work on me , letting his hands glide over my body , but since I wasn't a faunus , and he seemed to know how to handle a faunus better , he just contempted with licking my lips , and I found his tongue was ... Dog-like ? But didn't Velvet say he was a fox faunus? ... Wait ... He talked about Blake too yesterday... Oh shit , so that's what he meant? Oh ... That's why he was looking at Blake like that and Blake was returning the look! Oh well , she won't try anything ... For now though , he was still licking my lips , waiting for entry , and I opened my mouth , and he started to suck on my tongue , and purr alot louder , and one of his arms came to rest in the back of my neck , and the other came to rest on my hips , the he started to move them towards eachother and I thought : What the hell? My ... Mind's going blank! and that's when I understood what he was doing , it was a variation of the massage trick , but this time , it was designed to bring people to orgasm , and the further his hands crept across my back , the closer I was , and the louder I moaned , then right before his hands touched and I came . He stopped. I looked up and saw he was smiling , maybe even on the edge of the line between smiling and laughing . Then he used the massage trick, and got me Offa him, and put me in my chair, and then Blake jumped on him.

HERPES DERPES THE REST ( and the lemon ) IS FOR TONIGHT

(y/n)'s P.O.V :

As soon as Blake literally leapt on me, she started to kiss me, and I did the same, since I literally craved her, and I started to hug her and caress her ears, which made her purr, and I looked at Coco to see if she was still there, I saw she was in the doorway, but was frozen with surprise from hearing Blake purr. So , I just told her what ? You didn't know she's a fau- I was interrupted by Blake smashing her lips onto mine, as if to silence me... No wait ... That's exactly what she did it for , so as some kind of punishment , I used the orgasm trick on her too , and this time again , I stopped before she could cum , and I pulled pleasure from that , and then she put her lips back on mine , and licked my lips , and I opened my mouth and she almost instantly went to work on my tongue, and I went to work on hers , and the tastes mingled , and I faintly heard : Get a room (y/n) then Blake thought to me , the fuck was that for? All I did was smile , then she got off me and told me : That's what you get for messing with my body . Then she went to read a book . I went to cuddle with her , she smashed her lips on mine and I licked her lips , and started to suck on her tongue , and she thought to me , I hate you , yet I want to fuck you , and I thought back , I need my Blake cuddles , then she parted , sighed , and put her lips right back on mine , but this time , shoved me down on her bed , and took the ribbon out of her hair , and I told her , damn , you look so much hotter without it, she told me to shut up , with a playful smile , and she smashed her lips onto mine , and she started to caress my ears , which made me start to purr , so I did the same thing to her... Then I found out what the ribbon was for.


	2. Chapter 2

**Act 15 (Vol 2): The day (y/n) fucked up. Again. For the third time.**

K. I'mma start writing this now. I'm at school though, so don't expect anything phenomenal. (For now). Also, it's been a while, so don't flood the comments with things like the fact that it probably won't follow the rest.

(y/n)'s pov:

 _How the fuck did this even happen? Everything was going just great. Till now. I'm standing right on top of the beacon clock tower, pondering the choices I have as to where to go, and what to do._

(y/n): Eh, screw it.

I jumped off the tower, running into the distance. For a moment, a pang of guilt made itself known, as I remembered that without me, Ruby wouldn't have any weapon. I silenced that by telling myself that it was for the best (Sorry to go full dumbass anime protag on you, but this is the only way).

-TimeskipbroughttoyoubychibiSalemrunningafterchibi(y/n) -

I was in a forest. Probably so far that it wasn't even on most maps. I heard rustling in the leaves of the trees around me. I told myself that it was normal, wind obviously flows through tree tops, right? Then, I felt a dart in my neck. Well, crap. I just fell on the ground, paralyzed. Two figures came out of the shadows, and held me face down, as to obscure their faces.

Thanks for reading, and, yes I know, this probably isn't the best, but I'm easing back into this slowly!


End file.
